The present device generally relates to a shelf assembly for a refrigerator compartment, and more particularly, to a deli cover that includes adaptable brackets for accommodating various size liners used to define a refrigerator compartment.
When constructing a refrigerator, a liner is used to define a refrigerator compartment. When providing options such as refrigerated drawers or deli-style drawers, a cover is needed that spans the inner sidewalls of the liner for coupling thereto. In manufacturing, the liner width may vary particularly when used in a vacuum insulated refrigerator. Thus, a production deli cover is desired wherein the connecting brackets for the deli cover are able to accommodate various spans of inner sidewalls for various refrigerator liners. Further, in the assembly of a refrigerator compartment, a deli cover having a support bracket configuration that is narrower than the span of the liner is desired, such that the deli cover will not scratch the liner sidewalls when the deli cover is installed during assembly. Thus, the deli cover must have support structures that are narrower than the liner sidewalls and configured to expand to a greater width during installation to sufficiently couple to the liner sidewalls in a support configuration.